Tragic Lies
by Trilobite
Summary: The angels must help a man deal the Sept. 11 events and losing a loved one. PG-13 for adult themes and descriptive events due to Sept. 11. *FINISHED*
1. Prologue

September 10, 2001  
  
Alan smiled as the many fans cheered for him. He was a famous country singer. He had finished up the last song in his concert. He waved and smiled one last time at the audience before exiting to the left side of the stage. One of his band members handed him a water bottle to soothe his throat after his singing.  
  
"Thanks," Alan said to the man. He walked over and sat in a chair behind stage. Not far away, unseen by human eyes, were four angels. One was an older dark-skinned woman. The second was a young auburn-haired woman with an Irish accent. The third was a young blond-haired man. The fourth and youngest was a brunette angel with glasses.   
  
"Tess, why are we here?" Monica asked her fellow angel.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, he looks fine to me, Tess," Andrew stated.  
  
"Angel babies, what have I told you about judging people by their looks," Tess said, firmly.  
  
"Sorry Tess," Monica and Andrew chirped in unison. Gloria smiled at them, and then turned back to Tess.  
  
"But Tess, what are we really doing here? What are we supposed to help him with?" Gloria asked.  
  
"You'll see soon enough baby," Tess said sadly, "soon enough." Monica looked worriedly at Tess and then returned her glance to Alan. 


	2. Chapter 1

The angels watched as Alan got up and walked over to a young-looking pregnant woman. She had short black hair and brown eyes. He smiled, and then hugged her. He looked behind him. Noticing many people wandering around, he directed her into his dressing room. The angels kept watch, and reappeared in the dressing room, still unseen. Alan sat down in a chair across from the woman.  
  
"I'm not upset with you...but people will get suspicious if they see you here," Alan said, taking the woman's hands in his own, "but Chloe, why are you here?" She smiled slightly, and then looked up.  
  
"I'm here to tell you good-bye, Alan," Chloe explained.  
  
"Good-bye...what do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Not permanently, don't get me wrong. I got a job offer in New York. Well, I'm just supposed to go there for the interview, and then come back. That's where the main building is," Chloe said.  
  
"When do you leave?" Alan asked quietly.  
  
"Tonight. I'm staying at a hotel tonight when I get there. I have an interview at 7:30 tomorrow morning somewhere in the north Trade Center building. My current boss will call me tomorrow morning with details."  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Alan managed to say between his thoughts.  
  
"I know. I'll miss you to. I only had enough time to say good-bye. I have to go home to pack," she said, regretfully. Alan stood up and helped Chloe to stand. He hugged her for a moment, and then pulled back and kissed her.  
  
"I love you Chloe," he said.  
  
"I love you too," Chloe replied. They both smiled. Alan watched sadly as Chloe walked away.  
  
"Gloria, Andrew, and Monica smiled at the emotional scene they were watching.  
  
"How sweet! They seem like such a loving couple," Monica exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, just watch baby. It will get A LOT better," Tess said, upset. She knew what was coming, but wasn't ready to tell her former angel companions. They watched as one of the back-up singers knocked and came into the dressing room. Alan smiled at the woman.  
  
"Hey Alan. Great job tonight," she said.  
  
"You too, Anna," he responded.  
  
"Thanks. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. Sean said we have the night off. He said we did such a good job, that we didn't need any practice."  
  
"Ok, good," Alan said, smiling.  
  
"What are you going to do tonight? I have a date with Dave," Anna said, making conversation.  
  
"I'm going to dinner and a movie with my wife," Alan answered.  
  
"Oh, how romantic! You're the old-fashioned type, huh?" she exclaimed. Alan nodded, then smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Dawn will be so surprised," he explained.  
  
"Cool! Listen, I gotta go get ready for my date," she said as she smiled and walked away.  
  
"See ya later," he called after her.  
  
Monica stared wide-eyed at the situation. She looked up at Tess with a questioning look.  
  
"Tess, I thought Chloe was his wife," she paused for a moment and thought. Her jaw dropped as the realization hit her.  
  
"Tess! He's..." Monica started.  
  
"That's right, baby. Alan is cheating on Dawn with Chloe. And neither of the two woman know about each other," Tess interrupted. 


	3. Chapter 2

Tess stared at the three wide-eyed angels in front of her. She nodded weakly, not trusting herself to speak. She looked over at Alan. He seemed to deal with it just fine. She wondered how he could be so calm, despite the situation.  
  
"Tess, how do we help?" Andrew asked, breaking Tess out of her thoughts. Tess looked up.  
  
"Well, you will all be working with him somehow, except you, Andrew. You'll be with Chloe and I'll be with Dawn," Tess explained.  
  
"But what kinds of jobs will Monica and I be doing?" Gloria questioned.  
  
"Monica will be an assistant manager, and you will be a hair and make-up artist," Tess replied. Monica and Gloria grinned. Monica looked at Andrew and the grin faded. A horrified look came over her face.  
  
"Andrew, if you're going with Chloe, does that mean..." Monica started, a little afraid to know the answer.  
  
"I don't know yet Angel girl. I was just told to be there," Andrew answered, unsure of the answer himself. Gloria looked down, worried about the young woman and...  
  
"What about the unborn baby?" Gloria asked. All four angels paled at the thought of it.  
  
"I'm still not sure. I have to go, but I'll keep in contact," Andrew said. He stepped back and left the three female angels to themselves.  
  
"Good luck Andrew," Monica said, loud enough for Andrew to hear. He turned and offered her a sad smile. He slowly turned back to his original path and vanished.  
  
"Well angel babies, time to get to work," Tess said to the younger angels. She hugged each one, then disappeared. Monica and Gloria looked at each and lightly smiled.  
  
"Okay Gloria, we need to find Sean, I believe that was his name. He is Alan's manager and that's where we'll get our jobs." Monica said, looking around the backstage for the manager.  
  
"But Monica, I have no clue about how to do hair and make-up on someone," Gloria protested.  
  
"C'mon Gloria, it isn't that hard. I once had an identical job. And you know the Father will provide you with what you need when you need it," Monica lectured.  
  
"And I thought Tess was bad," Gloria said, grinning happily. Monica glared at her then laughed.  
  
"Alright, alright, I get your drift. C'mon, let's go get our jobs," Monica said, wrapping her arm around Gloria. In turn, Gloria wrapped her arm around Monica's waist. They didn't know they were getting themselves into a tragedy that will not only affect Alan, Chloe, and Dawn, but millions of other people's lives as well. 


	4. Chapter 3

Monica and Gloria soon found Sean. It didn't take long to convince him to let them to have the jobs. They were left alone after speaking to him backstage. Monica and Gloria looked at each other. They took off to see and introduce themselves to Alan. About five minutes later, they spotted Alan and headed toward him.  
  
Alan looked up to see two women heading toward him. He was a little cautious because he had never seen the women before, but he smiled warmly anyway. He just hoped they weren't crazy fans that had gotten past the security guards.  
  
"Hello ladies, what can I do for you?" he asked, tipping his hat. He gave a charming smile. Monica and Gloria smiled and blushed.  
  
"Well, my name is Monica and I'm your new assistant manager. And this is Gloria, your new hair and make-up artist," Monica explained. Alan smiled and shook each of their hands.  
  
"Welcome to our humble team. My name is Alan if you haven't figured that out yet. We're off tonight, but you'll need to come back tomorrow morning. You're welcome to look around and meet everyone," Alan said.   
  
"Thank you," Gloria said. Alan smiled and tipped his hat once more before leaving the two alone once more. They watched him retreat back into his dressing room.  
  
"C'mon, let's go meet some other people," Monica announced.  
  
"What about Alan?" Gloria asked.  
  
"He won't be leaving for awhile. We can get acquainted with everyone else until then," Monica said.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go meet the other make-up artists," Gloria said.  
  
"I'll meet you back here in an hour," Monica said as she smiled and walked off toward Sean to talk to him. When he saw her, he smiled and walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Monica. How's your first day?" Sean asked her.  
  
"Fine. Everyone seems nice," Monica replied.  
  
"Ok, good. Can you take this to Alan?" Sean asked, handing Monica a paper, "they're the songs he's singing and the order.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Monica said.  
  
"Thanks," Sean said. Monica walked off and stopped in front of Alan's dressing room. She knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Come in," she heard Alan call. She opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. Alan looked up, smiling.  
  
"Hi Monica. What can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"Sean asked me to bring this here," she responded, handing him the paper.  
  
"Oh, the songs for tomorrow," he said, more to himself than to Monica.  
  
"So, how many fans are expected for tomorrow?" Monica asked. Alan looked a little uncertain.  
  
"Uh...I think Sean would know a better answer than I could give," he explained.  
  
"Probably in the thousands, judging by tonight's performance," she stated.  
  
"That would be great," Alan said laughing. Monica also laughed. Monica looked around the room. Her eyes came to rest on a picture on a table by a large mirror. It was a woman, no more than twenty-five with long, black hair with bangs and blue eyes.  
  
"Is that your wife?" Monica asked, nodding in the direction of the picture.  
  
"Yeah. Her name is Dawn. She is from New Zealand. By the way, I noticed your accent. Irish, isn't it?" he inquired, his head tilted.  
  
"Yes, it is," she answered his question.  
  
"It's beautiful," he said, smiling flirtatiously. Monica blushed.  
  
"Thank you," she said. Alan stood up and grabbed a duffel bag, heading for the door.  
  
"I'm sorry to run out, but I have a date with my wife," Alan explained.  
  
"That's ok. Have fun!" Monica called to him as he walked away. He smiled, and then walked away. Monica stared after him, curious how she was supposed to help him. 


	5. Chapter 4

Monica and Gloria met back in the chosen area after an hour. They got there to also find Tess, visible to human eyes. Gloria was smiling, while Monica and Tess looked sad. Gloria looked confused about their expressions. She looked at Tess, hopeful for an explanation.   
  
"What's wrong?" Gloria asked.  
  
"Well, Dawn seems to have no idea about Chloe. It's going to break my heart when she finds out," Tess explained.  
  
"Alan doesn't seem to have any problems. I mean, I know he does, but he denies it from himself, as well as others," the auburn-haired angel explained to her friends. Gloria's smile turned into a concerned expression. She looked between Tess, who looked like she wanted to pound some sense into Alan, and Monica, who looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"I spoke with Andrew briefly. He did say that he was there for Chloe," Tess said, sadly. She watched as a single tear slid down Monica's cheek. She looked over at Gloria, who was looking at Monica.  
  
"Where's Alan?" Gloria asked.  
  
"He left about an ten minutes ago. He said he had a date with Dawn," Monica responded.  
  
"Well babies, there's nothing more we can do here today. We'll just go back tomorrow," Tess said, gesturing toward the door. They all looked at the door, then walked toward it. Tess opened it and headed for her red Cadillac. They piled in and drove off, disappearing in the dark street. 


	6. Chapter 5

Andrew sat at a desk on the twelve floor of the north Trade Center. He stared emotionlessly out the window. The streets were pretty empty, as it was late at night. He let out a shaky sigh. He knew what was coming. He switched his attention to a phone number in front of him. He knew he should call. If he had his choice, he wouldn't call, but that would mess up everything with the plan. He hesitantly picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang two times, and was then picked up. Andrew sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"Hello?" he heard a female voice answer on the other end of the phone.   
  
"Is this Chloe?" the blonde haired angel asked.  
  
"Yes, it is," Chloe answered.  
  
"This is Andrew. I will be interviewing you tomorrow. I'm sorry for calling so late, but David, you boss, said you wouldn't be getting in till late," Andrew explained, without taking a breath,  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Yeah, I just got in from Boston. Where do I have to go tomorrow?" she asked in a friendly voice.  
  
"It's in the north Trade Center building, the twelve floor, room 16," Andrew said.  
  
"I know where that is. Still at 8:30 right?"  
  
"Yeah. I think that's all you need to know. By the way, I heard that you were pregnant. Congratulations," Andrew said happily, trying to lighten his own mood.  
  
"Yes, I am. Thank you!" she chirped happily.  
  
"You're welcome. Good luck," he said.  
  
"Thanks. I'm sorry to be so rude, but I really need to get some sleep for tomorrow," she said, mad at herself for being so inconsiderate.  
  
"It's okay. I'll see you at 8:30. Good-bye," Andrew replied.  
  
"Bye," Chloe said. Andrew waited until Chloe hung up before hanging up his own phone. He stared at the phone for a moment. He thought about how Monica, Gloria, and Tess were doing on their assignments. He knew they were staying in a hotel in Boston in town. He looked at the phone once more and decided to call them. He dialed in the phone number and room number so the desk clerk didn't answer. He hoped that they were still up. The phone rang once before someone picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" the voice said. The Irish accent was obviously Monica. He smiled, and then spoke up.  
  
"Hi Monica. It's Andrew," Andrew told her.  
  
"Andrew, hi!" she screeched, "Oops, I shouldn't do that. Gloria and Tess are asleep," she said, more quietly this time.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart. If you were asleep..." Andrew started.  
  
"No, I was awake. It's okay," she interrupted. She smiled.  
  
"I just called to see how your assignment is going," he said. Monica's smile turned sad as she thought about it. She paused for a moment. Andrew could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure how it's going. Alan seems to think there's nothing wrong. He acts so happy," she paused once more, "what about Chloe?"  
  
"I've only talked to her once. She seems happy about everything. I just…" he trailed. Monica felt tears weld up in her eyes.  
  
"I know Andrew. Tess told me she's going to die tomorrow," she said, allowing the tears to make their way down her cheeks.  
  
"Baby, I know you're crying, but please don't. I know it makes you sad, but please try to stay strong," he said, lovingly.  
  
"I'll try Andrew," she said, trying to reassure Andrew, as well as herself.  
  
"Get some sleep Angel girl. We have a busy day tomorrow," he said.  
  
"I know. I love you Andrew," she said, still crying.  
  
"I love you too," he said. He hung up the phone and walked out of the building and caught a cab to his hotel. After climbing some stairs, he got to his room. He plopped down heavily in his bed and was soon in a peaceful slumber. 


	7. Chapter 6

September 11, 2001  
  
Monica awoke sleepily and looked around the room. It was now light outside. Tess and Gloria were still sleeping. She yawned and looked at the alarm clock. She had to adjust her vision to read the clock. She gasped when she saw it read 6:00. They were supposed to get to work at 7:00. She jumped out of her bed.  
  
"Tess! Gloria!" she yelled. Tess slowly opened her eyes. She briefly looked at Monica before she grabbed her pillow and put it over her head.  
  
"Angel girl! Go back to bed and wait for the alarm clock to go off," Monica heard her muffled voice say.  
  
"Tess, it's 6:00! The alarm clock didn't go off," Monica explained to her. She watched as Tess removed the pillow from her head and sat up, wide-eyed. Gloria sat up sleepily.  
  
"6:00?! C'mon Angel babies, let's get ready," Tess said, getting out of her bed. Monica grabbed a nearby brush and brushed her long, auburn hair. She walked slowly to the bathroom while brushing her hair. Gloria grinned and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Monica glared at the door.  
  
"Gloria!" she yelled.  
  
"Sorry!" Gloria giggled from the bathroom.  
  
"Please Angel babies, not this early," Tess said, "I already have a headache."  
  
"Sorry Tess," Monica said. She headed over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white shirt. She retreated to one side of the room to change, while Tess took the other. Tess turned to Monica wearing a cream-colored pantsuit. She looked over at the bathroom door to see Gloria creeping out. She looked at Monica who looked like she was going to kill her. When Monica spotted her, she started for the bathroom. She grabbed a pillow off Gloria's bed. Gloria looked a little uncertain but headed for the dresser anyway. As Monica went into the bathroom, she hit Gloria in the head with the pillow. She laughed, running to the bathroom and closing and locking it. Gloria gasped and pounded on the door.  
  
"Monica!" Gloria yelled. She heard Monica laughing from inside.  
  
"Payback!" Monica yelled back. Gloria sat down on the bed and sulked. Tess laughed and sat down on her own bed with a curling iron in her head. Gloria was busy putting her hair into two braids. Tess leaned over and patted Gloria's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Gloria, but she got you good," Tess grinned.  
  
"Tess?" Gloria asked, her voice laced with homey.  
  
"Yeah, baby?" Tess responded, eying her warily.  
  
"Run," Gloria said as she grabbed a pillow. Tess had enough time to grab a pillow, but Gloria hit her before she knew it. Tess hit back and ran to the other side of the room. She grinned happily and held up her pillow. They both looked up to see Monica staring at them, confused. She slightly smiled as she tipped her head to the side.  
  
"Now what has Gloria done?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Nothing!" Gloria yelled, glaring at Monica. Monica laughed and put her hands on her hips. She smiled and went to put on a pair of cowboy boots. Tess looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, it fits the role. Alan is a country singer," Monica said, stating the obvious. Gloria looked up and smiled. She was dressed similarly with jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. She looked in the corner to find a pair of black boots similar to Monica's brown ones. She cast her eyes upwards and mouthed a silent "thank you." She crossed the room and picked up the boots. She put them on fast and stood up. She looked over at Monica, who was ready, and Tess, who had just put down the curling iron.  
  
"Okay, let's go before we're late," Tess announced. Monica and Gloria filed out the door followed by Tess. They got into Tess's red Cadillac. She reluctantly to let Monica and Gloria borrow it for the day. She dropped them off at the studio along with her precious Cadillac. She disappeared to go be with Dawn.  
  
Monica and Gloria went into the studio. They checked a clock, which read 7:30. They both heaved a sigh of relief. Gloria headed off to the find the room she was supposed to set her make-up and hair supplies in. Monica headed off to find Sean. She soon found him and headed off towards a vacant room to discuss the upcoming show.  
  
Alan soon came to Gloria to have his hair and make-up done. He sat down in a chair in front of a mirror. Gloria started on his make-up first.  
  
"So Gloria, do you like this job so far?" he asked, making conversation.  
  
"It's pretty fun. I have never gotten a job like this before," she said. Alan looked up and gave her a curious look.  
  
"You've never had a job like this before?" Alan asked, a little uncertain.  
  
"Nope," Gloria simply answered.  
  
"Then...how did you get this job?" Alan asked.  
  
"Oh, I have all the knowledge of it...and I have great recommendations," she replied.  
  
"Oh, okay. You had me worried there for a second," Alan said, laughing. Gloria also laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," Gloria reassured, smiling.  
  
"It's good to hear that," Alan sighed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Tess knocked lightly on the door of Dawn and Alan's house. She waited for a few seconds before a young woman opened it. She looked like she was about twenty-five years old, had long black hair with bangs, and icy blue eyes. Tess smiled.  
  
"Hi Tess," Dawn said.  
  
"Hi baby," Tess replied. Dawn stepped aside to let Tess in. She peered behind Tess and shot a questioning glance to Tess.  
  
"Tess, where is your Cadillac?" she asked, confused.  
  
"I let a few friends borrow it for the day," Tess explained.  
  
"But...how did you get here?" she questioned.  
  
"They...uh...dropped me off," Tess covered quickly. Dawn nodded and motioned for Tess to sit down at the kitchen table. Tess obeyed. Dawn went into a back room and came out with a paper in her hand.  
  
"All signed and ready to go," Dawn said, smiling sadly. Tess took the paper from her and glanced at it. She looked up at Dawn.  
  
"Does Alan know about this?" Tess asked.  
  
"No, he doesn't. And I don't think he suspects anything," Dawn explained. Tess nodded numbly and glanced once more at the paper. She sighed and looked back up at Dawn. 


	8. Chapter 7

Monica listened carefully as Sean explained how the show was going to go. She stared at the paper in his hand, which was the agenda. He pointed to the last thing on the list.  
  
"Then we'll send the dancers out and perform the finale. Did you get all this? You look a little confused," Sean said, smiling curiously at her. She giggled and nodded her head.  
  
"No, I've got it," she responded.  
  
"Ok, good," he said, "you're one of the best assistant managers we've had here in a long time," he said smiling.  
  
"Thank you, I'm trying my best," she said, grinning.  
  
"I can see that, and you're doing very well," he said complimenting Monica. She smiled shyly. Sean held up the paper they were going over.  
  
"Before I forget, can you go get me Alan? He's probably with Gloria," he explained.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said. She headed out the door and headed over to a girl. She looked rather young to be working there. She smiled at the girl.  
  
"Excuse me. Do you know where the hair and make-up artists are? I mean, which rooms?" she asked, really hoping the girl could make sense of her jumbled question.  
  
"Oh, sure! Come with me," she answered Monica, beaming. They walked down a short hallway until they came upon a long row of doors. The girl turned back to Monica.  
  
"Who were you looking for?" she asked her.  
  
"Her name is Gloria," Monica said simply. The girl nodded.  
  
"It's room 315. Third door on the left," the girl explained.  
  
"Thank you," she said. She watched as the girl walked away. She walked a few steps and stopped in front of a door that said 315. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," a voice called. She recognized the voice to be Gloria's. She quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. Gloria looked up and smiled. Monica returned the smile and smiled at Alan, who was having his hair styled by Gloria.  
  
"Hey Monica," he greeted her.  
  
"Hello. When you're done here, Sean wants to see you in his office," she told him. He nodded and looked back at the mirror to see how his hair was coming along.  
  
"Y'know, I don't get the point of styling my hair. I'm just going to put on a cowboy hat anyway," he said, laughing. Monica and Gloria laughed also. Monica decided to stay, as she wanted to talk to Gloria after Alan left. Monica sighed as she took a seat on a small couch behind Alan's chair.  
  
"It's too quiet in here, for my taste. Can we turn on that t.v. up there?" he asked, pointing to a small t.v. secured to the ceiling near the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get it," Gloria said. She headed over to turn it on. She grabbed the remote that was on the table in front of the mirror. She handed it to Alan and went back to doing his hair. He flipped the station and stopped on the news. He listened carefully to the man speaking.  
  
"We now have breaking news. The North Trade Center has been hit with a hijacked plane. It had crashed through the top of the building," the t.v. reporter was live at the scene. He looked back at the building and gasped.  
  
"The building is collapsing!" the reporter yelled. The screen went blank, and then came back in a moment. The reporter was breathing heavy. The camera moved to film the Twin Towers. Where there was once two, there was now one. The camera moved back to the man.  
  
"The North Trade Center has just collapsed," the reporter announced. Sirens could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Alan's face turned deathly pale. Gloria's head snapped up and Monica had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my God," Alan whispered. 


	9. Chapter 8

Alan stared at the screen, praying his hearing was failing. 'The North Trade Center has just collapsed.' The words kept echoing in his head. He glanced up at the t.v. screen, where they were interviewing people who had witnessed the whole event. There was only one thing on his mind…  
  
"Chloe," Alan whispered. Monica looked at him. Although she knew all about Chloe from watching in angelic form, she was supposed to know nothing about Chloe in human form.  
  
"Who is Chloe?" Monica asked. Gloria opened her mouth to say they knew who Chloe was, but Monica shook her head quickly. Gloria paused and looked at Alan for a response. Alan stood up and paced the room.  
  
"She..." he paused, "I'm not sure if I should tell you." He wandered around a few more moments before settling down on the couch beside Monica. Monica smiled sympathetically at him. She took his hands in her own.  
  
"Alan, whatever is said in this room, will never leave this room," Monica said. Alan seemed to calm at this. Alan smiled at Monica and took a deep breath.  
  
"About a year ago, Chloe worked here as an assistant manager. We became good friends; going out to lunch, talking, and many other things. About a month later, she asked me to come over for dinner at her place. It was pretty much a quiet evening. Later on, one thing led to another and..." he trailed off. He could feel tears stinging his eyes. Monica just nodded.  
  
"Alan..." Monica started, but Alan cut her off. He continued with his story.  
  
"I told my wife I had to work late that night, so she never suspected anything. Chloe thought it would be best if she switched jobs. She took a job as an advertiser across town. We still talked on the phone occasionally, though. About four months later, she showed up here and told me she was pregnant. Over the past six months, she'd drop by and we'd talk. Yesterday she told me she was going to New York. She was supposed to go to the north Trade Center this morning for an interview," Alan finished up, a tear falling down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly. Monica released his hands and stood up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys to the Cadillac. She threw them to Gloria, who caught them with ease.  
  
"Get in the car Gloria. And wait for us," Monica instructed. Gloria nodded and left the room. Alan looked up at Monica with a questioning look.  
  
"Wait for us?" he asked quietly. Monica nodded.  
  
"Listen, I know you don't know me very well yet, but I need you to trust me. From what you have told me, you must love Chloe so much and I know you're worried about her," Monica said, gesturing toward the door. Alan nodded and headed toward the door. He held it open for Monica and himself, and then closed it behind them. Monica headed off to find Sean, Alan close behind. They soon found him and closed themselves in his office. Sean smiled at the two.  
  
"Ok, good. Alan, about the show tonight..." Sean said, but was interrupted by Monica.  
  
"Sean, Alan won't be doing the show tonight," Monica said. Sean's jaw dropped.  
  
"What?" Sean fumed. Monica put on a stubborn look.  
  
"Just what I said. We, along with Gloria, were watching the news. The north Trade Center has just collapsed," she tried to explain.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked, almost yelling. Monica was losing her patience with him.  
  
"Sean, just listen to me, will you? Do you remember Chloe?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I do," Sean said coldly.  
  
"Last night, she went to New York for a job interview...in the north Trade Center," she finished. Sean's eyes went wide and he looked at Alan briefly before turning back to Monica.  
  
"Is...is she okay?" Sean asked.  
  
"We...don't know yet," Monica replied. She watched as Alan opened the door and left the room.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sean asked, his voice more calm this time.  
  
"Just trust me," Monica said. Sean nodded. Monica smiled sadly at him, and then walked out of the room. She found Alan sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, and then blushed when he saw her. She headed for a pair of double doors.  
  
"C'mon, let's go," she said, opening the door. They walked to the car, where Gloria was sitting in the backseat. Monica got in the driver's seat and Alan in the passenger's seat. Gloria handed Monica the keys and she started the car. Alan looked at Monica.  
  
"Monica, where exactly are we going?" he asked. Monica looked at Alan.  
  
"New York." 


	10. Chapter 9

Tess sighed deeply. The Father had just informed her that the event had just occurred. She looked around the house to find Dawn. She decided to check the bedroom first. The door was closed, but she knocked.  
  
"Come in," she heard Dawn call. She went in and noticed Dawn had been crying.  
  
"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Tess asked. Dawn wiped her tears and smiled at Tess.  
  
"Nothing Tess," Dawn lied. Tess looked at the raven-haired Kiwi and smiled gently.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me. C'mon, tell me what's wrong," Tess gently prodded.  
  
"I just never thought it would end like this. I thought we would be married forever," Dawn said, breaking down in tears. For the first time, Tess noticed Dawn's accent. Tess at next to Dawn and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"It was nothing you did baby," Tess comforted. Dawn shook her head.  
  
"Sometimes I think I did do something. I just don't understand what happened to make him like this. He doesn't seem to love me anymore, I rarely see him…" she stopped and dried her eyes. Tess looked at her for a moment, wondering if she should tell Dawn. She decided it was best. She stood up from the bed.  
  
"Dawn? I need for you to listen to me, okay baby?" Tess said soothingly. She waited until Dawn looked up at her. As Dawn looked up, a warm glow filled the room. She gasped when she realized Tess was glowing.  
  
"What...what's going on?" Dawn questioned, a little afraid.  
  
"I'm an angel. I've been sent here to tell you that God loves you, and so does Alan," Tess said. Dawn allowed tears to fall onto her cheeks.  
  
"He doesn't...he can't," Dawn stuttered, her Kiwi accent thick from her emotions.  
  
"Oh baby, he does. He's just not sure how to show you. Listen, we don't have much time. We need to get to New York," Tess explained, hoping Dawn would agree.  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked, a little uncertain.  
  
"Please, just trust me," Tess pleaded. Dawn nodded and they headed out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Chloe gasped as she heard what sounded like a tornado. She looked at Andrew with a questioning glance.  
  
"Andrew, what was that?" she asked. Andrew jumped up and went over to the window behind him. His wide, green eyes stared in shock as the other World Trade Center building collapsed. He slowly turned back to Chloe, a horrified look covered his face.  
  
"The...the other Trade Center building has...collapsed," Andrew managed to say. Chloe looked up and her eyes widened. She flinched as she heard another loud crash. Andrew picked up the phone and dialed in a few numbers. Chloe could only hear Andrew's side, but she listened intently.  
  
"Tim? Hi, it's Andrew. What was the second crash?" He paused, and then dropped the phone. At the same time, the ceiling started caving in. Chloe ran to a corner of the room, but dropped to the floor. Andrew ran to her and covered her body with his own. When the debris quit falling, Andrew lifted himself up and looked at Chloe. She was breathing heavy and sweating.  
  
"Chloe are you hurt?" Andrew asked, concern tinged his voice.  
  
"Andrew," she gasped, "I think I'm in labor." 


	11. Chapter 10

Monica stopped the red Cadillac about a mile away from the last standing World Trade Center building. Alan stared wide-eyed at the collapsed building. The sounds of sirens filled his ears. He looked at Monica and Gloria. Monica got out of the car, while Alan and Gloria stayed put. She looked at the many people running from the rubble. Alan stepped shakily out of the car and lowered his head. Monica gestured for Gloria to step out of the car. Gloria obeyed and stepped out of the car, closing the car door behind her. Monica looked at Alan and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on," Monica said simply. She looked up to see questioning glances from Alan and Gloria.  
  
"Where?" Alan asked confused.  
  
"To get closed to the building," she responded. Alan and Gloria nodded and followed Monica to the building.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Andrew stared wide-eyed at Chloe as he held her hand. She sat still, her breathing even as she fell into unconsciousness. He had been told to stay by her side the entire time and never leave her. Andrew said a silent prayer and kept his eyes fixed on Chloe. He put his hand on the side of her face.  
  
"Chloe? Can you hear me? C'mon, wake up," he said softly. Chloe began to stir as she moaned. Her eyes fluttered open and fell upon Andrew. She let out a small whimper as her labor pains began to take over once more. She looked up at Andrew with pleading eyes.  
  
"Andrew, what's going to happen to us?" she questioned softly.  
  
"Chloe, please don't be afraid," Andrew soothed gently. A glow began to surround him as he smiled at Chloe. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I'm an angel, sent by God. More specifically, an angel of death," he explained. He hated to say the last sentence to her, but she had to hear the truth.  
  
"Am I...going to die?" she questioned, now afraid.  
  
"Yes, you are. I was sent here to take you Home," he said. Tears made their down Chloe's cheeks. She turned her dark, questioning eyes up to Andrew.  
  
"What...what about my baby?" she stuttered. Andrew shook his head sympathetically. Chloe nodded, now crying harder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chloe. But at least you'll both be in a place where there is no violence. You'll be completely surrounded by peace," Andrew explained, watching as a content smile spread across Chloe's lips at the mention of peace.  
  
"Will it be soon?" Chloe questioned, no longer afraid. Andrew closed his eyes and listened to a voice only he could hear in his heart.  
  
'Very soon, my angel.'  
  
Andrew nodded and opened his eyes, looking at Chloe. He took a deep breath and nodded. 


	12. Chapter 11

Tess stopped Dawn's small pick-up truck about three blocks from the now collapsed building. The other Trade Center building still stood, with smoke billowing out of the top section. Dust and debris covered the streets as the building had collapsed. Across the street lay glass, sheet metal, and various objects. Tess looked over at Dawn, who had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Tess, why are we here? This is so terrible, so why would you want me to see it?" she questioned, a solemn look covered her face.  
  
"Remember how I said to trust me?" Tess asked. Dawn nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, that still applies baby," she said as she got out of the car. Dawn followed suit and also got out the car. Tess handed her the keys and hurried down the street to the World Trade Center building.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Andrew held Chloe's hand as she laid staring up at the ceiling. Andrew realized that he was no longer surrounded in light, but he would probably be when Chloe was ready to go Home. Her eyes widened as a thought stuck her. She looked at Andrew and noticed he seemed to be looking out the window. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"Andrew?" she asked as calmly as she could. His head snapped up and his green eyes focused on Chloe. When she was sure she had his attention, she continued.  
  
"Will I die before this building collapses?" she asked. Andrew's face showed his concern as he watched her closely. A sudden realization hit him as he repeated the question in his mind.   
  
"How did you know the building was going to collapse?" he asked softly. He had just gotten word from the Father about five minutes ago that it was about to collapse. He stared at her in amazement as she answered his question.  
  
"For me, it's just common sense. If they both have been hit in the same place, and one collapses, you use logic to figure out the other will collapse," she explained. She smiled slightly and tried to sit up, but soon regretted it as more pains shot through her stomach.  
  
"Well, it's true, but you'll be Home before it happens," Andrew said, wiping her black hair away from her face. He looked up and saw a small hole in the ceiling when bits of it collapsed. He sighed deeply, wishing he didn't have to take Chloe Home. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Chloe coughing. He looked down at her, his eyes showing his worry.  
  
"Chloe, what's wrong?" Andrew asked, worried.  
  
"I smell gas," Chloe choked. Andrew's eyes widened as he realized the situation. Chloe wasn't dying form the building collapsing, but from asphyxiation. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chloe continued to cough as more gas filled the small room. Chloe turned pleading eyes up to Andrew. The warm glow surrounded him and he bent down to look into her face. He took her hand and smiled gently.  
  
"I can't breathe," Chloe gasped. Andrew nodded his head.  
  
"Chloe," he responded softly, "it's time."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Alan stared blindly at the building in front of him. The smoke pouring out of the building seemed to never end. He couldn't believe this has actually happened. He clenched together his fists as anger surged through his body at the terrorists. He looked back at Monica and Gloria, who were standing together in shock. He stepped back next to them and glanced to the building. Police blocked the entrance and firefighters escorting survivors to safety.  
  
Monica had her eyes on the top of the building, while Gloria looked around the streets. Monica watched the horror played out in front of her. She looked sharply at Gloria when she heard her gasp. Her face was a mix of confusion and worry. Gloria caught her look and thought she should explain.  
  
"Look Monica. All of the angels of death," she whispered, not wanting Alan to hear. Monica paused for a minute before she looked. She felt tears flood her eyes as she saw hundreds of angels she had never met escorting the victims Home. She scanned the angels and found the one she was looking for. Andrew walked quietly with Chloe by his side. He looked over briefly and locked eyes with Monica. He held his gaze until he disappeared from sight, along with Chloe. She let her eyes travel back to the entrance of the building. Her eyes widened as she saw Adam emerge with a little girl beside him. He offered her a sympathetic smile before disappearing. She let a tear slip as she turned her attention back to Gloria and Alan. She stared at the building for a moment before closing her eyes. She listened as the Father spoke in her heart. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed Gloria's hand.  
  
"Alan, we have to go further back," she said, frantically.  
  
"Why?" he said, more sharply than he had intended.  
  
"Because...the building is going to collapse," she said, hoping Alan would obey. After the words left her mouth, the building began to fall to the ground. Alan barely had time to think before Monica grabbed his hand and ran the other way. He looked back as he ran and watched as the building shrank in size, until there was nothing left but a pile of debris. Tears now poured out of his blue eyes and made their way down his cheeks. Monica led them behind another building, where she was sure they would be safe. Alan stared at Monica and Gloria, catching his breath.  
  
"I have to go back. I have to see if Chloe is alright," he said, starting to walk away. He looked around and noticed that the world seemed to be frozen in place. He looked at Monica and Gloria, who were now wearing long, white dresses and surrounded in a radiant light. He stared wide-eyed at them and watched them carefully.  
  
"What's going on?" Alan asked.  
  
"Alan," Monica started, "we're angels." 


	14. Chapter 13

Alan stared at Monica and Gloria like they were crazy. He laughed slightly.  
  
"You're angels?" he asked in disbelief. Gloria nodded.  
  
"Yes. And we've been sent here by God to help you through this tough time," Gloria responded.  
  
"Oh yeah? Where was God when this was happening?" Alan countered.  
  
"Just where he has always been...everywhere," Monica answered.  
  
"Then why didn't he stop it instead of having hundreds of people killed?" Alan asked, near tears.  
  
"Because people have free will," Monica said. Alan was quiet for a minute before lowering his eyes to the ground.  
  
"What about Chloe? Is she okay?" Alan asked, keeping his eyes on the ground. Monica opened her mouth to say something when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly and caught the sight of Andrew. She noticed Alan was also staring at Andrew.  
  
"Let me guess, another angel, right?" Alan asked. Andrew nodded.  
  
"Yes Alan. My name is Andrew. I'm the one who took Chloe Home," he said, sadly. Alan nodded, but finally the words sunk in.  
  
"Home? You mean she..." Alan said, not being able to say the last word.  
  
"Yes Alan, she died...but from asphyxiation, not the building collapsing," he said, hoping to provide a little comfort. Alan nodded.  
  
"Alan, your wife is here along with a friend of ours, also an angel," Monica said to Alan.  
  
"I can't face her Monica, not after what I've done," Alan said, ashamed.  
  
"She needs to hear the truth," Monica said, pausing as she watched Alan nod, "Gloria would you help Alan find Dawn and Tess?" Andrew asked. Monica looked at Andrew, who gave her a look that clearly said he wanted to talk.   
  
"What about you two?" Gloria asked.  
  
"We'll be along shortly," Andrew answered. Gloria nodded and walked off to find Tess and Dawn. When they were out of sight, Andrew turned to Monica.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, seeing tears in her eyes. Monica nodded quickly, averting her eyes to the ground.  
  
"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she said. Andrew looked at her carefully. He placed one finger under her chin and lifted her face up so their eyes met.  
  
"Monica," he said quietly, "I know you're not fine. You're thinking that this is a repeat of what happened with Madeline," he finished, watching as tears made their way down her cheeks. He brushed them away and looked into her brown eyes, awaiting an answer. She nodded and broke down into tears, not being able to hold them in anymore.  
  
"You're right. I know this time I have to stay, but I hate seeing it happen again, and to so many people," Monica finally confessed. Andrew nodded and pulled Monica close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held tightly onto her waist.  
  
"Oh baby girl, let it all out. I'm right here," he whispered, kissing the top of her head as she broke out into sobs once more.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gloria sighed as they looked through the streets for Tess and Dawn. Sirens still filled the air as they continued to look. Family members and friends stood on the streets hoping their loved ones were still alive, while injured victims were being tended to. She jumped when Alan called her name. She looked over at him and wondered if he had finally found them.  
  
"Look," he said, pointing to a white pick-up truck, "that's Dawn's car." Gloria nodded.  
  
"Well, that means that they're here," Gloria announced. They walked around a few more moments until Alan heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Alan?" 


	15. Chapter 14

Alan turned sharply as his name was called. Gloria followed suit and smiled when she saw Tess and Dawn. Alan paused as he looked at Dawn. He loved her so much, but how was he supposed to tell her the truth about Chloe? She stared at him in shock, wondering why he was here. But she didn't care why he was here, just as long as he was. She took a step forward and flung herself into his arms, bursting into tears.  
  
Tess glanced at Gloria and stepped up next to her. She grabbed her hand.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone," Tess said, wandering off with Gloria next to her. When they were out of sight, Dawn lifted her eyes to meet Alan's.  
  
"Why are we here?" Dawn asked.  
  
"We need to talk," Alan said. He led her back to the same place Gloria and Monica had taken him to, behind the building. He noticed Monica and Andrew had left, leaving Dawn and himself alone. He took Dawn's hand in his own.  
  
"Okay, there is something you need to know. About eight months ago, a girl named Chloe came to work for me as an assistant manager. You remember her, right?" he asked, watching as Dawn shook her head weakly, "well, we became good friends. She switched jobs, but she came back a few months later and told me she was pregnant and I was the father," he explained. Dawn's eyes went wide.  
  
"How is that possible?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it was true. We kept in contact through phone calls, but she came to see me yesterday, saying she was coming here for a job interview…in the World Trade Center building," he said.  
  
"Did she..." Dawn paused, thinking the worst.  
  
"She died. This may sound crazy, but I saw the angel that took her to Heaven," he said. Dawn shook her head.  
  
"It's not crazy, I saw one too," Dawn said.  
  
"Can you ever forgive me?" Alan asked.  
  
"It's going to take some time to forget, but I forgive you," Dawn said, tears running down her cheeks. Alan pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.  
  
"C'mon, let's go home," he said. Dawn nodded. They headed back to the pick-up truck and got in. Dawn turned to Alan, pain evident on her face.  
  
"Alan, I don't approve of what you did...but Chloe and her baby didn't deserve this. I love you," Dawn said. Alan offered a sad smile.  
  
"I love you too," he replied, starting the truck and driving off.  
  
The four angels appeared on the sidewalk, watching the truck as they left. Tess had Gloria's hand in her own. Once they were out of sight, they turned to the rubble, where two large buildings once stood. Monica tried to stay strong, but let a sob escape her throat. Andrew had tears in his eyes as he watched firefighters carrying out people on stretchers. He drew Monica close as they watched the scene before them. 


	16. Epilogue

September 13, 2001  
  
Alan stood on the stage at his concert. He winked at Dawn, who was seated in the front row. He took a deep breath while the crowd's applause died down. He looked around at all the people, as they watched his every move.  
  
"Thank you. This next song I wrote two days ago in memory of September 11th and all of the victims. A very good friend of mine, Chloe Anderson, died from this tragedy," he said, pausing to look up, "this is for you Chloe, along with all of the other victims." He lowered his head as he began to sing.  
  
Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day?   
Out in the yard with your wife and children   
Working on some stage in LA   
Did you stand there in shock at the site of   
That black smoke rising against that blue sky   
Did you shout out in anger?   
In fear for your neighbor   
Or did you just sit down and cry   
  
Did you weep for the children?   
Who lost their dear loved ones   
And pray for the ones who don't know   
Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble?   
And sob for the ones left below   
  
Did you burst out in pride?   
For the red white and blue   
The heroes who died just doing what they do   
Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer?   
And look at yourself to what really matters   
  
I'm just a singer of simple songs   
I'm not a real political man   
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you   
The difference in Iraq and Iran   
But I know Jesus and I talk to God   
And I remember this from when I was young   
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us   
And the greatest is love   
  
Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day?   
Teaching a class full of innocent children   
Driving down some cold interstate   
Did you feel guilty cause you're a survivor   
In a crowded room did you feel alone?   
Did you call up your mother and tell her you love her   
Did you dust off that bible at home?   
Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened   
Close your eyes and not go to sleep   
Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages?   
Speak with some stranger on the street   
Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow?   
Go out and buy you a gun   
Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watching?   
And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns   
Did you go to a church and hold hands with some stranger   
Stand in line and give your own blood   
Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family   
Thank God you had somebody to love   
  
I'm just a singer of simple songs   
I'm not a real political man   
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you   
The difference in Iraq and Iran   
But I know Jesus and I talk to God   
And I remember this from when I was young   
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us   
And the greatest is love   
  
I'm just a singer of simple songs   
I'm not a real political man   
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you   
The difference in Iraq and Iran   
But I know Jesus and I talk to God   
And I remember this from when I was young   
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us   
And the greatest is love   
  
The greatest is love   
The greatest is love   
  
Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day?  
  
Alan now had tears running down his cheeks. He looked out at the crowd, who erupted in applause. Alan removed his cowboy hat and raised it above his head.  
  
"Thank you. Goodnight and God bless," he said as he exited the stage. When he was backstage, he found Dawn, who jumped into his arms grinning. It looked like she had been crying, but he figured it was from the song. She pulled away and stood beside him. Alan's eyes widened as he saw the four angels standing a little ways away talking to Sean. He reached for Dawn's hand and walked over to them. Sean noticed him first and smiled.  
  
"Hi Alan," Sean said. The four angels turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Hi," he said to Sean, before turning back to Monica, "what are you doing back here?"  
  
"We were back for the concert," Monica said, smiling.  
  
"Well glad to see you again," Alan said, grinning. Tess looked over at Dawn and smiled.  
  
"Dawn, don't you have something to tell Alan?" Tess asked, startling Dawn. Dawn shot a look at Tess that clearly said 'how did you know?' Tess just grinned. Alan looked at Dawn, wondering what she had to say.  
  
"Dawn?" he asked. She looked up at him.  
  
"I'm...pregnant," she said, grinning. Alan paused for a minute, and the hugged her.  
  
"Dawn, that's wonderful," he said, releasing her. Next, Tess hugged Dawn, while Monica hugged Alan. They all switched, hugged, and said their congratulations. Tess paused and looked up.  
  
"Babies, we have to go," she said. They all walked outside to the red Cadillac.  
  
"Will we ever see you again?" Alan asked.  
  
"Probably," Monica answered. Alan and Dawn nodded. Monica got in the front seat and Gloria and Andrew got in the front seat. Alan and Dawn waved as the car drove off with a white dove following it, cooing. 


End file.
